It was you
by bluefrosty27
Summary: The year is 1946. Jack met his very first friend at a local fair in Italy. A short teen with yellow eyes, black hair and pale gray skin and angry attitude. Now that he is a Guardian, after the Great Battle against Pitch, he is starting to connect a few dots... Rated T for mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! As you can see, I am not dead! :D Just really busy. This is a short idea I had like months ago and finally had the time to write. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The year was 1946.

The world had just escaped from the clutches of two of the most devastating wars we had ever seen and was about to celebrate the first anniversary of the United Nations, an international organization which was going to defend and bring peace and equality for everybody.

But despite everything, and still shaken for the horrible time they experienced, everyone was just glad the war was done.

And no one was gladder than a certain white-haired winter boy.

It was late October and a chilly breeze blew in the face of the pedestrians. Men growled and stuff their hands in their jacket's pockets. Women in knee-length coats and beautiful black hats huffed and hid deeper in their coats and scarves, glancing at their children who were eagerly looking forward to the arrival of snow.

The beautiful red and yellow leaves were almost gone, leaving the trees bare and cold, awaiting the arrival of a certain boy.

A young and innocent laughter filled the air as the owner of the excited giggles soared the skies.

He eventually came to a stop in a town in Italy, smiling to himself as he landed gently on the roof of a house.

The young teen had hair as white as snow, beautiful sapphire eyes and pale skin. He wore tight brown pants slightly ripped at the ends, a white shirt that seemed to be from centuries ago (and it was) and a brown cloak drapped over his shoulders, old and tattered as the shirt. If you knew him, you would know he also had a brown vest, but had to get rid of it because it was more shreds than anything.

This boy was Jack Frost. How did he know that? The Moon told him, but it's been 234 years (and counting) since that and his name was the only thing the lonely boy heard from it.

Jack had been invisible for 2 centuries. He had tried everything! Snowballs, snowflakes, blizzards...And still no one could ever see him!

At the beginning, he had thought he was alone in the world when, almost a hundred years ago, the boy met some spirits for the first time...And they didn't seem to be so fond of him.

Now he was ignored by both humans and spirits.

The white haired boy whimpered, feeling his eyes watering.

"No! No!" He told himself, angrily wiping his tears with his hands. "I am not here to cry! I do that a lot already! I came here to see people have fun!"

That brought a tiny smile on his face. Winter will soon begin in the Northern Hemisphere and he was allowed to roam free in all the countries! He couldn't wait to make it snow here! It was going to be so much fun!

He jumped in the air and flew to a local fair. He liked to go see them whenever they were in town! Everything was so cool there! There were games and music and many things he would love to eat because they looked delicious and he loved to see kids so excited and laughing.

Music filled his ears and Jack smiled contently, speeding up, floating just out of reach to avoid been walked through. Hoards of people were happily talking to each other, eating and walking around to the attractions. A wheel of fortune was slowly turning and a small roller coaster was making children shriek and laugh.

Jack floated to the top of the roller coaster, watching the excitement on people's faces before taking speed and falling. He loved fairs!

Jack narrowed his blue eyes in confusion at a curious sight.

Among the happy crowd, a boy, not older than him (physically), glared with serious and angry eyes (Jack thought they looked so wrong in such a young face) at the people getting on the attraction.

Jack smirked and decided it was his job to get that boy to smile and join the fun.

Even if he couldn't see him...

Jack floated down behind him, his brow furrowing even more. Closer to him, he could see the boy's appearance...And it wasn't like anything Jack had encountered before.

He was a young teen. He had long and spiky black hair, dark as the night, and for the looks of it, angrily tied up out of his face. He also had an extremely pale (and was it gray!?) complexion, with an impossible yellow color for his eyes. He was wearing what seemed like a black coat, but it was too big for him.

In Jack's opinion, the worst of all was the angry scowl he wore.

With determination, Jack floated from behind him.

"Hey kid!? Why aren't you joining the fun?"

He swung his staff over his head, knowing it was just going to go through him...

But to his utter shock and surprise...It didn't.

The boy cried as he was suddenly hit in the head, taking a hand to his head and angrily turned around to look at his attacker.

Wide blue eyes met even wider yellow eyes and both teens yelled.

"AAHHH!"

Jack lost his grip on his staff and landed ungracefully on the floor. He quickly crawled to retrieve his beloved conduit, and jumped to the air just in time as a group of people walked in their direction.

The black haired boy wasn't that lucky. He scrambled away from the spirit, falling to the ground as he clumsily backed away, his cheeks turning a funny purple as he blushed, obviously embarrassed. But as he did so, people walked toward him...and went right through him. Not less than 10 pair of feet walking through his chest and face as if he wasn't there.

Jack gasped softly.

 _He is a spirit._

Jack winced as the teen curled up on himself, clutching his stomach and closing his eyes tightly. When the people left, Jack got down and slowly walking toward the boy on the floor.

"Hey. A-Are you ok?"

The yellow eyed boy growled and stood up, glaring at Jack and clenching his fists.

"Don't act like you care!" He spat, a strong British accent in his soft but angry voice. He advanced toward him as the Winter spirit slowly backed away.

"You came to mock me, didn't you?! To see the stupid, weak spirit I am!? Uh!? That's what you all are saying about me, aren't you!? Do it then Say it to my face! I don't care!"

Jack raised his hands to placate the raging teenager, his heart beating madly and his breathing speeding.

He hadn't known this kid for five minutes and he already pissed him off? Wow, that was a new record.

"I-I" He managed to stutter, wincing as the shorter teen growled at him. This kid could be scary...

"Dude, I-I don't even know you! I don't know what you are talking about..." Jack finally said, grimacing. "I-I am sorry...I-I didn't want to bother you...I am really sorry" His eyes welled up with tears at the fear forming in his heart.

His answer really seemed to confuse the black haired teen. He unclenched his fists and slightly tilted his head in confusion.

"Y-you...You don't know who am I?" He asked, not angry anymore, just plain confusion showing in his face.

Jack shook his head.

The dark teen's shoulders relaxed with this and his gaze softened a tiny bit. "Oh...Ok..." The boy then turned away from him, his face still flushed for his embarrassment and previous anger.

Jack laughed sheepishly at the awkwardness, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Jack asked curiously. Looking at the blank face the teen answered him with, he coughed and continued.

"Like, why are you here? Do you like fairs? I like fairs. They are fun. I came because I like seeing children here have fun!" Jack smiled and the other boy shook his head slightly, frowning. He was about to say something, but sighing, he decided against it and answered.

"I came here to feel people's fear"

 _Fear?_

"I'm sorry...What?" Jack raised an eyebrow and the boy sighed loudly.

"I feed, per say, of people's fear...I am...rather weak at the moment" He told him, his hands behind his back as he turned around to look at the roller coaster again. "So, please child, I suggest you to leave"

Jack blinked. Child? But he was his age! And he was taller! He thought offended.

"I don't think you will get much fear here" Jack commented after a while, sitting cross-legged next to him in the air. "It is a fair, after all. People come here to have fun" he shrugged making the black haired boy look at him tiredly and he started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jack called out.

"It is none of your business, boy!"

Jack caught up with him easily, flying in front of him. "My name is not boy! It is Jack! And you didn't tell me your name"

"Perhaps because I don't want to"

The other teen rolled his eyes, trying to get away from the annoying Winter sprite. He exited the fair, avoiding being walked through and walked around the city for a while, trying to ignore the boy who was talking non-stop, but seeing it useless, he sighed. "What do you want from me!?" He whined, practically pleaded.

Jack was taken by surprise and feeling self-conscious he looked down, stopping. "Well...I...It's been a long time since I talked to someone, you know? I have been alone for a while and you are the first person who doesn't hate me...I...I was thinking if you would like to play with me"

The yellow eyed kid blinked, utterly confused. He looked at him grimacing at the suggestion.

"Play? With me?" He laughed humourlessly then. "Oh child, it is obvious you don't know who I am"

"I would know if you tell me" Jack smiled innocently, earning another chuckle from the teen.

"No"

"Oh come on!"

Unknown to the stubborn dark boy, he fell for Jack's trick of talking to him. He walked around the city slowly, talking calmly to the excited winter child and he didn't notice when the sky turned dark.

"Where do you live?" Jack asked curiously, touching everything with his staff and leaving a trail of frost wherever he went.

The other boy frowned for a second, until he answered. "Here. My lair is an ancient palace that sunk in the city of Venice"

"SERIOUSLY!? THAT IS SO COOL!" Jack shouted, making him wince and cover his ears. "Can I see your home?! I have never heard of a sunken palace! Isn't it too dark down there? Aren't you afraid?"

"I am not afraid. Fear is my element" By the look on his face, the dark boy came up with something and grinned. "I can show you..." He singsonged.

Jack cheered, doing a back flip in the air and giggled, following the teen. They arrived to the main entrance, hidden in the woods, far away from the city.

Jack frowned at the dark hole on the ground and looked at his friend.

"Scared?" The black haired teen asked with an evil smile, and then he jumped.

Jack closed his eyes and quickly jumped too, feeling the darkness embracing him.

When his feet touched the cold floor he knew it was safe to open them again. He gaped in horror and fascination at the underground palace. It was a sick combination of mud and rock. The huge place had endless bridges and stairs that confused Jack, not knowing where they started or where they finished.

He hugged his wooden staff close to him as his eyes scanned the place warily.

"Um...B-Boy? " Jack called to the darkness. "It-It is me, Jack...Um...Wh-Where are you?" He was shivering madly now, his blue eyes bright with fear.

He heard a dark chuckle and he turned around to find the source. He saw the boy slowly approaching him from the shadows.

He jumped out, showing him his pointy teeth as he shouted. "BOO!"

Jack smiled and laughed, understanding. They were playing tag!

The other boy didn't appreciate him laughing at his attempt of frightening, he actually seemed hurt and offended.

"Oh, you are on!" Jack laughed and touched the boy's shoulder crying. "You're it!" Then he flew away laughing.

The dark teen blinked confused, still not processing what the heck just happened and he shouted to the darkness. "Why in the moon weren't you scared?!"

Jack answered from his hiding place. "Um, I saw you came from the shadows, duh! You really need to practice on your surprise attacks"

He wrinkled his nose. "So I still can't use them..." He mumbled, and then looked up, upset. "Where the hell are you, boy?!" He coughed as his voice came out higher than expected.

"I can't tell you, duh!" Jack shouted. "You have to catch me and for that you have to find me!" He singsonged, laughing at the angry pout coming from the other boy.

He walked around, looking for the intruder. "Get out of my home!"

"Never!"

Jack smiled devilishly as his new friend walked, freezing the spot under his feet and making him fall.

The winter spirit laughed loudly as the teen gave a startled yelp, falling on his bottom to the ice.

"What's wrong, shadow boy? A bit of ice can defeat you?" Jack challenged, making it snow lightly in the lair.

"Shadow b-UH!" Just before the other teen could answer, the younger spirit threw a snowball, making him fall again.

The furious glare Shadow boy portrayed was soon replaced by a smile as blue sparkles shone on his eyes. He laughed and shook his head. "Oh you are so dead, Frost"

He ran around his lair, having to his advantage his knowledge of the place. He saw Jack was distracted creating snowy traps and he caught him, throwing himself over him.

"Got ya!"

They rolled on the floor for a moment and when they stopped, both boys were laughing madly. Jack had shouted startled, but now he was laughing and couldn't stop. It was such a pure, innocent laugh that made the dark teen feel uneasy, unused to the sound.

"You are good at the game, Shadow boy!" Jack praised.

"Shadow boy? Why would you ever start calling me that?" He glared halfheartedly.

Jack stood up from the floor with a jump and helped the dark boy get to his feet. "Well-" He started. "You aren't telling me your name, so I needed something to call you with! We are going to be friends after all!"

Shadow boy hummed, changing from foot to foot. "Friends...?"

Jack nodded eagerly but then he stopped, a frown decorating his youthful features and making it look so _wrong._ "O-Of course...If-If you want to...I just supposed that-" His eyes filled with tears and he struggled to keep his sobs from erupting from his throat.

Shadow boy sighed tiredly. "We can be...acquaintances...if you wish" He mumbled, not used to the word just yet.

His frown turning into a small but noticeable smile as the white haired boy beamed with happiness.

And so Jack Frost started visiting the mysterious shadow boy.

Jack knew that despite his angry and grumpy personality, Shadow Boy enjoyed his visits. He went to his lair every day without fail and he loved to see how eventually, as days passed, Shadow Boy didn't try to kick him out anymore.

Jack was the embodiment of happiness, something the yellow eyed kid told Jack he despised, but deep inside him, for some reason beyond his knowledge, he couldn't bring himself to hate the boy.

Shadow Boy was weak, he told him, having had a terrible fight with **awful** people who wanted to hurt him and everyone in the world, so, while he got better to have full control of his powers (which he hadn't told Jack about but he supposed it was over shadows) He came up with new ideas of games and fun things for them to do.

One day, he transformed his lair into a winter wonderland, freezing the floor in smooth ice, and taught him how to ice skate. Jack had seen him laughing and smiling all the time, even when he fell or slipped, so when he denied it, the winter teen knew he was totally lying. Other day, using frost he drew an extreme game of hopscotch all over the lair, going from the floor, to the defying laws of physics stairs and to the roof.

Shadow Boy never told Jack but...It was a nice distraction of his current, terrible and annoying situation.

And, in return of the games and laughter, Shadow Boy taught Jack that fun wasn't just in games.

December had being starting when Jack, hanging upside down from the roof, asked.

"What do usually do for fun?"

The yellow eyed teen looked up at him and blankly said.

"Read"

"Ew" Jack complained, lowering himself and standing next to his friend. "You are boring"

"You would be amazed at how entertaining books can be, Frost" He never called him Jack, but the boy didn't really mind.

"You obviously haven't tried yet. Follow me"

Jack trailed behind his friend as he led him with ease around the labyrinth he had as a lair. They stopped in a place and Jack saw Shadow Boy pushing two wooden doors opened. Inside, there was a soft red carpet covering the entire floor, and unlike anything in the lair, was apparently the only place with light, candles glowing softly on the walls. There was shelf after shelf filled with books, manuscripts and more books! All of them in all sizes and colors. Shadow Boy told Jack to sit down in a cushion and he reluctantly agreed.

The black haired looked among the collection of books he had and picked out one, going to sit next to Jack. "Here, read this one. It is one of my favorites"

Jack didn't know how to read, so when offered, he grimaced, feeling his cheeks frosting up in embarrassment. The shorter teen seemed to understand his look and, after an inner battle with himself, he managed to give him a small smile. "I...will read it for you if you want" He offered.

Jack discovered books were amazing. As Shadow Boy read to him, he could imagine everything in his head, feeling everything the characters were filling and getting anxious when they had a problem. He read to him what he called "Classic Literature" going from Hamlet to Romeo and Juliet, from Pride and Prejudice to Little Women, from Don Quixote to Crime and Punishment, among others. He also read him relatively new books, such as The Great Gabsy and the Little Prince, because he was quite fond of them. Also, he promised him to teach him how to read!

However, the offer had to be postponed because winter was just around the corner and Jack's visits became late and shorter, but he never forgot to see his friend. Shadow Boy also disappeared for a little bit, but was always on time to meet Jack.

Christmas was just a few weeks away and Jack made the mistake of mentioned to his friend. He lashed out, screaming and cursing how much he hated Santa Claus and how much he despised his holiday. Jack didn't understand why. He thought Christmas was so nice, receiving and giving presents to everyone!

December 25th arrived, and despite Jack was forbidden to mention the holiday on Shadow Boy's domain, he did have a special Christmas with his friend, because, for the first time in 234 years, Jack Frost didn't spend a holiday alone...

A certain cold day of January, Jack jumped to his friend's lair. He had grown so used to do this that he thought they had been friends forever, not just a few months.

He always wondered what his name was. The yelow eyed boy has gotten used to the childish nickname, but it obviously wasn't a real name. When Jack asked, he would always answer.

"It is actually not that far away from the nickname, Frost"

Jack entered the cold, quiet place, and something different called his attention. It was music. A beautiful piece he had never heard before. He followed the sound of the beautiful melody until he found his friend in a room, playing the violin with an unreadable expression on his face. He had been concentrating so hard he didn't acknowledge Jack's presence.

"You play really nice"

Shadow Boy jumped out of his skin, his bow dragging along the wrong string and ruining the flowing melody with a screech.

"Oops" Jack offered a smile.

The boy narrowed his eyes but smiled as well. "You really like it?"

Jack nodded before his eyes landed on the biggest instrument in the room. "You have a piano!" He exclaimed, his blue eyes widening in pure wonder and he flew toward it. "I love piano!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It was a really long time ago...Just a few years after I woke up...His name was...Urgh! Sounded like a wolf! Wolfgang!" Jack exclaimed proudly. "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart! His dad taught him to play it and well...I was just too curious not to listen to them! I tried to practice but you know... Invisible..." Jack trailed off awkwardly.

The black haired boy smiled. "Nice to know you aren't as uncultured as I thought"

"Hey!"

As the other teen chuckle softly, Jack glanced around the room, seeing many other instruments.

"Do you play them all?" He asked.

The boy nodded smugly as he left the violin aside. "Of course. But I prefer the violin and the piano"

Jack grabbed the violin the dark teen had left and rubbed the violin's bow against the strings. A horrible, deafening sound echoed around the cavern, making both teens wince.

"For the moon's sake! I think my ears are bleeding!" Shadow Boy covered his ears, shooting a mocking glare at Jack.

The white haired teen stuck his tongue out and took the instrument to its owner. "Teach me!" He commanded with a huge grin.

And so, for weeks, after a daily and healthy play of tag and snowball fights, Jack Frost, the trickster, the winter nuisance, the boy who only caused havoc, the brat who killed people, the spirit who could never stay put, sat down next to his first only friend (whose real identity he still didn't know) and learnt how to play the piano going from baby songs to complex beautiful melodies in a month. And in the case of the violin, he went from eardrum killer shrieks to smooth simple songs. Jack couldn't thank his friend enough.

He learnt to like music thanks to him.

Shadow Boy had taught him so many things and now he felt a confusing feeling inside him. It was pride...He was proud of himself, something he had never felt before.

Shadow Boy told him he was really good, and that made his cheeks frost up, embarrassed for the praise, but loving it anyways. People always were complaining about the things he created.

Jack loved having a friend, even when none of them actually had said it aloud. He loved learning stuff with him, he loved having someone to talk to and play and bother but with the knowledge that he wasn't going to kick him out, or hurt him just because he pranked him. In fact, Shadow Boy joined in the war prank too! He was awesome! But...he was a bit weird too. Don't get him wrong! Shadow Boy was an amazing person (if so a bit reserved or moody) but he always acted like an adult!

Jack thought that was an unforgivable sin for a kid to commit. If you were a kid, why would you try to be older?! Adults were boring, and meanies...He hadn't had many interaction with human adults, but adult spirits were the worst. They were too serious about their jobs! Didn't know how to have fun!

They were annoying and liked to bother Jack...Hurt him, was the correct word though...And, worst of all! They laughed at him and treated him like a baby!

So, Shadow Boy acting like an adult didn't really fit. The young teen was even shorter than Jack! His black hair fell all over his face, failing to tie up correctly his long rebellious locks, his eyes were big and his still chubby face was adorable! It was so cute watching him stand up straight with his hands behind his back, smoothly talking and using big words Jack hadn't heard in his almost 300 years of existence.

Jack was currently watching the dark teen frown, trying to make a proper snowman after Jack mocked his previous one.

"Thanks" he whispered.

Shadow Boy looked up confused, yellow eyes glowing in suspicion.

"Why?"

He didn't have time to question more because he was tackled by the Winter spirit.

"Why are you squeezing me with your body?"

"It is a hug, Shadow Boy. I'm hugging you..." He laughed.

The other teen shivered and tried to squirm free, but failed. He surrendered.

"What for?"

"I have been alone for almost 300 years and...No one like me..." His blue eyes filled up with tears. But then he turned to look at him, a small smile forming in his pale face. "But you do, right? Because you invited me here! And...And I am glad you like me" Jack let the teen go and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, his gaze low as he played with the hem of his tattered white shirt.

Yellow eyes looked down.

Something unreadable passed by his face. Was it sadness?

"I understand..." He said softly. "I am not that...appreciated in the spirit world either..."

"Oh"

But quickly he continued. "But- But we don't have to be alone, Jack!" He blurted out, surprising Jack and himself.

"What?"

"We are...friends, aren't we?"

 _He considers me a friend_... Jack smiled tearfully.

"Besides, what is better than cold and dark?!" Shadow Boy smiled widely, something unusual for him.

Jack wiped his tears away.

"I believe in you, Shadow Boy. I don't care what those people you fought with said! You aren't a monster!"

The teen blushed furiously, his cheeks turning a nice shade of purple against his gray skin.

"And I know children WILL believe in you, Jack Frost" He mumbled, only looking up for a second.

Jack looked up and smiled, shiny and snow white teeth that would definitely make a certain group of fairies faint.

-.-.-

 _You are so stupid! You got attached! I should have told him to leave the first day! I should have told him who I am! Now it is too fucking late...I don't want him to leave me..._

Pulling his black hair at the realization, the teen snarled. He was so stupid! How did he let this happen!? He got attached to the boy, despite the hissing in his ears, telling him he was stupid (he was) for allowing it.

 **He stays because he doesn't know you are a monster! Tell him! Tell him and see if he stays!**

Now it was going to hurt him when he turned back...But it was going to hurt Jack even more, and he didn't want to hurt him!...Urgh! He was getting soft! And it was that kid's fault! The naive little boy who trusted so easily, so desperate for love and attention he befriended a monster...

But he didn't know.

He couldn't believe he was thinking this but...He wished he didn't turn back...

If he was honest with himself (something he rarely was) he liked the company too, the friendship they had formed.

The anonymity he created for himself was the only reason Jack treated him like an equal though. The voices were right... He treated him not like a rival, or with hate, or with fear...But like his friend, like a person...Just because he didn't know who he really was.

He wanted Jack to stay, he liked the feeling of not being hated for once, the feeling of being important for someone!

"Shadow Boy! Hey! Look at this!"

Jack came flying like a bullet toward him, almost knocking him over.

The Winter spirit sported a huge grin on his face as he carried something in a sack made with his cloak.

"What's that? I hope it is not an animal, Jack" he warned sternly but smiled slightly anyway.

He rolled his eyes and giggled. "No! It is even better!" Jack said as he opened the handmade sack.

"Tah dah! I brought this from my lake! Well, not exactly my lake, I keep them in a cave. Today I found a new one and I remembered I hadn't shown you my collection yet!"

Jack pulled out a comic book and showed it to the deadpanning boy.

Shadow Boy narrowed his eyes as he read the title.

"Captain America?" He asked, unimpressed. The comic book wasn't obviously a new one, it was ripped in some places, covered in dirt and missing a few pages.

"Yes!" Jack squealed excitedly. "Look! I have more!"

He opened his hand made sack and let the worn comic books fall to the floor. There were also some broken toys, including a car without a wheel, yoyos, and a blue wooden top.

"You...You do know they are broken right?" Shadow Boy asked him curiously and Jack turned around.

"Duh. Of course I know. Children threw them because they were broken, but they were really nice and I couldn't just leave them in the trash!" The Winter teen exclaimed. "Besides, if I take them, no one will notice and I am not stealing either," he declared proudly.

The dark teen pursed his lips, an unreadable expression passing by his youthful features.

"I thought you didn't know how to read," Shadow Boy said at the end, feeling awkward and not knowing what to say about Jack's belongings. He collected broken toys...the cossack must have left him at least ONE good toy...right?

Jack laughed goodheartedly. "Well, I don't need to read to understand! There are drawings! And I have heard kids read them aloud enough times to know it by heart!" Jack announced.

Jack continued showing him the comics he had, getting more and more excited with each one.

"Can you imagine if someone make a movie of Captain America?!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, his blue eyes getting wide. "Just imagine! The great Steve Rogers punching Nazis in the face!" He screamed, punching the air and almost punching Shadow Boy in the process.

"And-And if it was in color!" Jack's eyes were practically shining with joy. "Then his suit would look so much better and his shield!" He squealed.

The dark boy couldn't help but smile at the spirit's enthusiasm.

"Movies are awesome!" Jack declared at the end.

Despite his daydream though, both teens agreed that those comics wouldn't survive the passing of time and wouldn't be as popular as they were at the moment.

"I give this 'Marvel' a few more years" Shadow boy chuckled, eyeing carefully the comic books.

A few hours later, the dark boy declared he had something important to do. He was incredibly vague, and Jack caught something like sand, stealing, and creating? He didn't know, but he didn't really care.

"I'll wait if you wish" he said. "I want to finish this snow man"

And so he waited. At some point of the night, when Shadow Boy returned from what he had called "business" and had dusted golden particles off himself, he found Jack passed out on the floor, curled up next to the comics and broken toys he proudly called his own.

A thought crossed his mind and cursing his growing softness, he spent all night fixing wheels and strings, stitching and replacing, gluing and cutting.

He sighed, glancing at the boy covered in a thin blanket.

"Look at what you did to me, Frost..."

Needless to say, said winter spirit squealed and shrieked, crying in happiness at the marvelous gift Shadow Boy gave him.

And obviously, he entrusted his newly fixed comics and toys to his friend.

"That cave isn't that safe anymore anyway." Jack mumbled.

And the yellow eyed boy tried to ignore the warm sensation in his chest when Jack hugged him.  
"I trust you."

-.-.-

April was beginning and the world was welcoming the nice warm weather and blossoming flowers.

Shadow Boy turned around at the familiar sound of the wind blowing in the lair. It blew behind him and the teen smiled slightly, waiting to be received, as usual, with snow down his back or to his hair, with innocent laughter and cheerfulness. He turned around, and was met with none of those.

Jack came crying toward him, covering his face as ugly sobs shook his body. His white shirt was now red (please let that not be blood!), torn to shreds and he could painfully see the boy's entire chest, covered in bruises and scars. His brown cloak was nowhere to be seen...

"Jack!" The teen cried, kneeling next to him as the taller teen fell, curling up in pain on the floor.

"I am sorry...I am sorry...I didn't mean to..." Jack sobbed, still hiding his face from view.

"Jack! What happened?! Tell me!" He demanded with a glare, which made Jack flinch. He regretted it immediately. He wasn't mad at Jack, but at the people who dared to touch HIS friend!

"I...I...found some-some Spring Seasonals... And-and" Jack choked with his sobs, and shook his head.

"They were the ones who hurt you?!"

Jack slowly nodded, trembling in fear. Why did he think coming here after the beating was a good idea? Shadow Boy was going to be so embarrassed of having such a weak and crybaby friend and was going to kick him out!

Even with his eyes closed, he could practically see the frown in the shorter's teen face and he sighed loudly.

Then, he heard nothing. Jack tried to open an eye. Did Shadow Boy left? Was he such a pitiful sight to see that he got ashamed?

He continued crying loudly when he was suddenly lifted up, shouting in pain as he sobbed.

"It's ok...Look at me, ok?" Shadow Boy helped him lean against him and they slowly walked deeper into the cave, going to the chambers.

Jack obeyed and looked at the teen, making him grimace. His face was all purple and green, thanks to the trees he was slammed against quite a few times. He had a black eye, swollen and hurting, and a cut that had stopped bleeding recently, leaving dry nasty blood on his face.

"I am sorry..." Jack apologized again as they reached the teen's private chamber, and he was laid down on the small but comfy bed.

"Worry not, Jack" He told him, looking for something around the big room.

"This is your room..."

"I don't even sleep anymore, anyway"

Jack saw him find what he was looking for but he couldn't reach it, it was too high. Shadow Boy cursed under his breath and grabbed a chair to reach the high shelf. Then, he approached Jack with a first-aid kit.

Jack couldn't help but let out a wet laugh "What's that, shorty?" He said, before starting to cough.

"I am not hitting you just because you are hurt already" Shadow Boy glared and sat down next to the hurting spirit.

He opened the white kit and with a wet cloth (when had he brought it?) gently starting cleaning his bleeding face.

Jack hissed, new tears falling from his blue eyes. "It hurts!"

"I can't do anything about it, Jack" The black haired replied calmly as Jack cried his heart out.

It actually didn't hurt that much, but every time he touched a sensitive spot, the memories resurfaced.

"Will you tell me now what the fuck happened to you?" The dark teen asked calmly as he continued cleaning his wounds.

Jack looked at him surprise, blue eyes shining with tears. He had never heard him curse!

"I...Well..." Jack passed his tongue by his broken lip and sniffed. "They always hurt me...Um, I usually avoid them, but-but this time I couldn't...Because I stayed past my time and..."

"Past your time?" Was the question made by the yellow eyed kid, his voice coming out much higher than he expected. He coughed awkwardly.

"It-It's April...You know, winter's over..." Jack looked at his friend, and after a few moments, he seemed to understand...

 _So he can't stay..._

"It-It was a warning...To leave already..." He whispered. "But, I didn't want to leave you..."

"...You stayed...Because of me?"

 _Great. Now I feel guilt._

Jack nodded again, hissing in pain. His chest was hurting much more now. Their boots had hurt a lot!

"I am sorry!" Jack apologized again. "I swear I apologized but they are still angry with me because I played pranks to them years ago! And it is really my fault" Jack choked with his sobs, trembling. He had been beaten so much in the last century by the people who claimed to be his family and he was tired, but he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, a slap came flying to the not bruised side of his face.

He looked up at the boy who had thrown the wet cloth to the floor.

"Stop crying!" He shouted, his eyes full of anger but also pleadingly. Jack flinched with fear, but he continued anyway. "I'm tired of hearing you cry, Jack!"

"Just don't! Don't show ANYONE you are scared! You know why?!"

Jack didn't answer, staring at his yellow eyes wide eyed.

"ANSWER!"

"N-No"

"People are cruel, Jack. This world is a shitty place. You wanna survive? Don't. Show. Weakness" he hissed slowly. "Don't show anyone they managed to hurt you! Because people use your weakness against you, Frost!"

Jack blinked, shocked at his friend's words. Something in his eyes told him he meant it. Maybe he knew it by experience...

"You fought them back?!" Shadow Boy demanded.

Jack shook his face. Shadow Boy opened his mouth to speak and Jack quickly added. "I tried! I really did! But I was too scared and, and the names they call me..."

"You look weak in battle, Jack and you are as good as dead. Conceal your true feelings. Create a mask for yourself, make people believe you are strong, powerful and careless about the world, even though it is not true...It's the only way..." He looked at him firmly and Jack frowned slightly.

 _'Create a mask...'_ The winter spirit heard his words echoing in his mind. How could he do that?

Frustrated tears were threatening to stream down his face but Jack sniffed loudly, holding them back. He made a face that was between a pout and a scowl, letting him know he was trying to listen to his advice.

"You..." Shadow Boy coughed to call his attention. "You said you had to go..." His voice lingering with sadness.

Jack looked down. "Yeah...winter is over and-and I am really not looking forward to seeing them again" He chuckled softly but Shadow Boy said nothing, his mouth forming a straight line.

"Very well...But-But you should rest...You can stay here if you wish" He sighed, putting away the first aid kit after Jack's wounds were cleaned and started walking toward the door.

Tiredness took over Jack and he slowly started closing his eyes. "Thanks" he whispered, but loud enough for the other kid to hear.

-.-.-.-

When Jack woke up, he was feeling a lot better, the bruises on his face quickly fading and his ribs felt as if nothing had happened.

Next to the bed, he found a white plain t-shirt. He frowned and glanced down at himself and to his great embarrassment, he found himself shirtless. As his cheeks frosted in a blush- like way, he put on the shirt, noting that his old shirt must be destroyed by now.

He jumped out of the bed and grabbed his staff which was leaning against the rock wall.

"Shadow Boy?" He called. He walked around the familiar lair and found him, as always, in the library.

"Oh. You're awake" He said as he put his book down. He walked toward him.

"Thanks for the t-shirt...You didn't steal it, did you?"

"No" He smiled, the obvious lie coming out of his mouth with ease.

Jack sighed, he was just going to ignore that for now, and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I...I should be going now"

That erased the other kid's smile quickly. "I understand..."

"If I could, I would stay playing with you all year, I swear! I had so many games I didn't show you! And you never taught me how to read!" Jack whined, frosting the floor with his staff.

Shadow Boy said nothing.

"But...winter needs me so..." Jack trailed off.

Shadow Boy offered his hand for a firm handshake, but instead he was tackled into a hug

"I'm going to miss you...But as soon as winter starts again, I'll come back!" Jack said, smiling. "We will meet in the same fair, ok? Next to the roller coaster. And then you can teach me how to read and write, and then I'm going to teach you lots of games, and I'll bring more toys and-and-and"

"Jack" Shadow Boy interrupted, a tiny smile adorning his features. "We will meet"

"You promise?"

"On my soul" The dark teen replied, hugging him a bit tighter. Who knows if this was going to be the last hug he ever received...

"You know...You never told me you name..." Jack finally pulled of the hug.

"If you knew, you would hate me" He replied easily.

"No! I wouldn't!" Jack said firmly, but let the subject drop "Next winter can you tell me?"

"Next winter" He agreed and saw the winter boy leave the lair for good.

"Oh Jack..." The boy sighed when the winter spirit was out of sight. "It was stupid of you to befriend the Boogeyman..." Pitch sighed, an unfamiliar sadness settling in his dark heart as he watched the teen fly away. You are going to get hurt because of me...even when I don't want you to..."

But...That's what monsters do anyway.

-.-.-.-

The very first day of winter, Jack was flying at a neck break speed to the fair, flying between the smiling crowd to spot a familiar mop of long black hair.

"Shadow Boy?!" He called. "It's me! Jack! Jack Frost!" His grin threatened to split his face in two but he couldn't care less.

He sat cross-legged on the air next to the roller coaster as he promised and waited. He waited until the sky turned dark.

 _Maybe he was too busy!_

Smiling to himself to ignore the stinging sensation in his eyes, he flew to where he knew the entrance to his lair was...

Except it wasn't there anymore.

"What?" Jack muttered. "But it was here!" He exclaimed.

"Sha-Shadow Boy?"

No...No...He was his friend...He promised to see him again...He-He promised...

Jack passed the lump in his throat. Maybe he was late? Maybe he was in trouble! Maybe he was just getting confused and the entrance was somewhere else...

He was his friend...He didn't lie to him...

But days passed and there wasn't a single trace of a yellow eyed kid. And the words of other seasonals, their red and orange eyes glaring and smiling mockingly at him, echoed in his mind and he painfully understood.

 _You!? Ha! No one will ever like YOU! Why would someone want to be friends with a nuisance such as you! You only make a mess of everything!_

And so, Jack Frost laughed. He laughed at the pain in his heart. He laughed at how stupid he had been-Thinking someone would really want to be his friend! Thinking he had really find someone who cared for him! He laughed now instead of crying because this was his _mask_ , a mask he had been mastering, because he heard and _BELIEVED_ the words of his 'friend'...

Jack wiped the frozen tears that had silently streamed down his cheeks and smiling, he returned to his lake.

* * *

 **This will be a two-shot so the last chapter will be written...eventually. But don't worry I will finish this! Do you believe in me?**

 **Anyway, review, favorite, follow if you wish! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not publishing this sooner. I got distracted and didn't know how to finish it T-T But here it is!**

* * *

The year was 2013

It has been a year since the Great Battle against Pitch Black, the Nightmare King. A year since Jack Frost, Winter Spirit, pranker, became a Guardian, one of the highest titles a spirit could ever receive, named by The Man in the Moon himself.

Now, Jack had the family and friends he had always dreamed of. He had not one, but four places where he could go crash on and visit his new partners and friends.

He laughed as the wind ruffled his white hair while he flew, soaring the skies to arrive to Santoff Claussen, hidden fortress of the former bandit Nicholas St. North, commonly known as Santa's Workshop .

The boy smiled contently when he caught sight of the lights of the place and sped up.

He greeted the few yetis outside of the place and used His window to get inside.

His window was actually a normal window in the Globe Room, but he used it so much that the yetis started leaving it open just for him, complaining just a tiny bit about 'snow inside the place' and 'not using doors'

Jack flew around the place laughing, a big smile on his face as he waved at the furry workers of the Workshop. Said yetis grumbled a greeting but were happy to see the child there.

"Phil! Do ya know where North is?"

He startled the poor security yeti, surprising him flying upside down in front of him.

Phil growled something and Jack's eyes lit up.

"Of course! His office! Duh!" Jack laughed, smacking his forehead. "Thank ya, Phil! Oh by the way, I think I kind of let the elves enter to the candy room..."

The yeti's green eyes widened in utter terror and ran away screaming for help to his co-workers.

Jack laughed mischievously, Phil will realize it was a...Not truth later, and floated lazily to the ex Cossack's office.

He eyed the toys being made by busy yetis and smiled contently. Captain America's Shields, action figures, Thor's Hammers... With the latest released movie of Marvel, Thor 2, and Avengers still so famous to be forgotten, it was almost everything kids were asking for this year.

He had gone with Jamie and his friends to watch Avengers and he couldn't really blame the 9 year olds for not appreacting the complex plot or jokes! He had to educate Jamie in Marvel universe! Perhaps he could get him to read the comics and-

 _'I give this 'Marvel' a few more years...'_

His smile disappeared when he heard the soft voice in his mind, a dull pain aching in his chest.

He stopped mid-air and frowned.

The picture of a blurry young face with yellow eyes forming in his mind

 _'That cave isn't that safe anymore anyway...I trust you.'_

Jack shook his head, refusing to think of that anymore. It had been decades ago, he didn't care!

If he repeated it enough it would be true...

He forced his smile to return and walked the rest of the way to North's office. He knocked, knowing full well his old friend was more than capable of throwing a sword to whoever interrupted him while working, especially so close to Christmas as they were.

The door was opened and a really sweaty North was on the other side, wiping ice off his shoulders.

His eyes gleamed with surprise at the sight of the newest addition to their team.

"'Sup!"

"My boy! What a great pleasure to see you! Come come!"

Jack smiled and entered, sitting down on a chair, or more exactly, on its backrest.

North marched back to his working table, reassuming his work of adding details to the beautiful sculpture.

"So, Jack, what do I owe this visit?"

Jack stopped playing with the left over ice and looked up. "Don't know. Thought I'll pay you a visit, maybe help, of course I can go if you don't want the troublemaker Winter spirit here" he shrugged with a big smile.

North frowned and looked at the young teen next to him. "No, of course I want you here, мой сын! It-It just surprised me, da? That is all"

Jack smiled. "Oh, ok! How can I help?"

The two white haired spirits spent the rest of the morning working on designs. Jack proved himself useful not only to imagine differentt toys and designs, but also because he could make the ice and North didn't have to stand up and lose time asking a yeti to bring him blocks of them.

"You seem to know a lot of this, Jack" North commented with a chuckle.

"Of course! I love this! I have been a fan since the comics came out! I am practically an expert" Jack gave North a proud smile and the older Guardian chuckled.

He smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. He loved the enthusiasm and wonder the young teen had in his blue eyes when he talked about the movies.

"It makes us good to be with you, Jack" North said sincerely and the boy tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh?"

"You are a child!" North ignored the offended pout Jack gave him and continued. "You help us remember what children are like! Remember Easter!? Pft! I haven't realized we have had spent too much time away from children till then. We are true Guardian of Childhood and we are glad you became one"

If Jack could blush, his entire face would be red now. Instead, he looked down to hide the frost covering his cheeks. "Oh...Shut up" He mumbled, making the giant Russian laugh.

Jack knew it was true though. Now that he was there, he was forcing them to interact with children more. He started with Tooth and now, she took her time to go to the field with her fairies. He loved that time Toothiana excitedly told him a child saw her and hugged her. Sophie loved to see Bunny, and the Guardian of Hope wouldn't admit it, but he sometimes kidnapped the little toddler to let her paint googies in the warren.

Unknown to Jack, his presence not only had forced the Guardians to interact with children, but among themselves too. They knew he had been alone for a lot of time, and they wanted to give the boy the family and friends he deserved. They wanted to become a family. They made much more meetings just to be together, to talk about their works and spend time with the boy.

It was not easy, of course. Three hundred years of solitude weren't erased in a year and they still had a long way to go, but the four veteran guardians were decided to become Jack's family.

The two guardians then fell in a comfortable silence, just working on the prototypes for the toys.

Jack studied the hammer he just did. He wished Jamie had asked for one of this. It would be amazing if they got to play with it!

 _"I...I was thinking if you would like to play with me"_

 _"You want to Play? With me?" A laugh. "Oh child, it is obvious you don't know who I am"_

Jack groaned. _'hut up, brain!_ He hissed in his mind. He had been thinking about...him, a lot lately, it was so annoying!

"Is something wrong, my boy?" North asked worriedly. Jack froze, not realizing he had actually groaned aloud.

"uh...nothing" He mumbled. Everyone who had met him had said he was the first inmortal kid they met...But that couldn't be. _He_ was also a kid and he asked to everyone! **Everyone**! about a kid like him and no one knew!

"Jack? Son, calm down" North asked, putting a hand on his thin shoulder. "Come on, breathe with me"

Wasn't he breathing?

Jack breathed in and out a few times to calm himself down. When he realized North was looking at him worriedly, he brushed it off with a forced smile.

 _Mask. Don't drop your mask._

"North, I have a question...Have you met another spirit like me?"

The Guardian of wonder smiled. "Sure! I have many seasonal spirit friends! I am also in good terms with Seraphina, Mother Nature! No winter spirits though, I think you-"

"No, no, no I mean...young? A teen?" Jack bit his lower lip, hoping the older guardian understood.

North hummed in thought, stroking his beard as he thought. Did Nightlight count as a kid?

"Well...I had a friend...once upon a time ago...but he isn't a child. Was, yes. But not anymore"

Jack pouted.

 _"If I could, I would stay playing with you all year, I swear! I had so many games I didn't show you!"_

 _"Jack...We will meet"_

 _"You promise?"_

 _"On my soul"_

"Why the sudden interest?" North asked, making Jack shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Well...I-I just remembered someone...I met them a long time ago"

North's interest grew. "And...it was a child? Like you?"

Jack bit his inner cheek. "Yeah...But he never told me his name...I never saw him again..."

"Are you sure he was a spirit? Maybe a child who could see you?" North offered but Jack shook his head.

"He was walked through" He replied. Impossible for Shadow Boy to have been a normal boy. Normal kids didn't live in caves, they didn't have yellow eyes or greyish skin. He moved in the shadows! He thought exasperately.

"Uh...Is it possible...for-for a spirit...to-to become younger?" Jack grimaced and North hummed again, glancing at his small bookshelf.

"There are spells, da...I don't see why it would be useful though...Younger spirits have more hard time controlling powers. Some need conduit, like you" He nodded at his staff. "But..." He trailed offf.

"But what?" Jack insisted.

"Remember tiny Bunny?"

Jack snorted with laughter and covered his mouth. He had been so worried for the kangaroo at that moment, but after defeating Pitch it had been so hilarious to even think about it!

"Spirits lose their strength...They become weaker version of them" North told Jack firmly, his russian accent stronger. "Toothy couldn't fly, I was feeling weak and old...Some spirits DOES turn into weaker versions of themselves...becoming kids. I can name a few, ahh poor, poor Patrick, you should have seen him angry!" his laughter startled Jack. "But it is not that common"

"Is there a spirit...in charge of the shadows?" Jack tried. He didn't know much about the Spirit World and how it worked, and he felt like he was missing out a lot!

"Nyet" North shook his head. "But some can control it. Pitch, he is one...though I feel that now that he is defeated his control will slip" He shrugged, not wanting to think about what has happened to their old enemy.

Jack sighed heavily, nodding at the information. Pitch really controlled the shadows (in a really awesome way he had to admit). That time they were fighting in the street and in Antarctica he had proved that ability was useful when...

Wait a second...

 _"Besides, what is better than cold and dark?!"_

If the boy had been drinking water he would have spat it all.

The Boogeyman told him the exact same thing in Antarctica...

His breathing got faster, trying to grasp the crazy (no! it couldn't be!) concept that Pitch...that Pitch was...Jack groaned loudly, massaging his temples and North raised a worried eyebrow.

How had he been so blind?! He really, really should have known by now! He was so stupid! Everything, absolutely _everything_ matched! The powers, the personality, the eyes, the skin, the hair!

Before, he hadn't thought it was posible to be this blind! He had a bet with Sandy about when those superheroes kids in Paris would realize each other identities. He really had to admit that when you don't want to see the truth, you wouldn't, even if it was just in front of you.

"I have to go" Jack declared, standing up from the chair and grabbing his staff.

"Jack! Are you sure you are ok?" North asked, watching a little stunned as Jack opened the window of his office.

"Yes" He smiled. "I just need to do something...Uh...Can I come back later though?" He grabbed the windowsill and looked at North with a sheepish smile.

North gave him a confused smile and nodded. "Of course, my boy"

Jack waved at him and threw himself from the window. The window loyally picked up its winter child and they flew away.

"Wind...take me to Burgess" Jack cried and soon he was soaring the skies, going to his town.

It took him a few minutes, but when he was there, Jack didn't take his time to mess with the townsfolk or freeze the electric wires. With a determined face, he flew to the forest. He passed by his lake, skiied on it with his barefeet and then jumped again, going to the clearing where the entrance to the boogeyman's lair had been.

He took a mouthful of air and ran a hand through his hair as his blue eyes looked around the place. Everything was so calm...

And there was no bedframe.

A sudden rage filled the teen's heart. He couldn't believe it was happening all over again!

"Oh, come on!" He growled, hitting the ground with his staff.

The movement caused a strong wind to fly around him, moving the fallen leaves, grass and freezing the spot Jack touched. The young boy pouted until something caught his eye. The wind had moved a group of leaves and moss on the ground and the apparently gone entrance to the lair was revealed underneath.

"Haha. Bingo" Jack celebrated.

Unafraid of the consequences, wanting answers, and knowing Pitch wouldn't be able to do anything at the moment, Jack jumped down the dark hole. Darkness enveloped him and he unconsciously closed his eyes until his feet touched the cold stone.

Blue eyes opened again and looked around the darkness. He sighed and with a confident nod, he walked down the tunnel until he was inside of the lair.

Everything looked exactly the same as when he came one year ago. The same darkness, the same confusing never ending stairs, the same chilly environment that made _him_ , the Spirit of Winter, shiver.

"Hello? Someone's home?" Jack smiled. His voice echoed around the apparently empty cave.

Jack moved forward, his eyes always alert and his steps always careful in case he had to fight, his staff always in front of him.

The glow that the tooth boxes had casted was gone, and the only glow that the cave had was those occasional sunrays that managed to penetrate the underground lair, and the metal globe Pitch had, shining with the tiny lights that represented every child that believed.

"Heeeey! It is quite rude not to greet your visitors" Jack shouted, and once again, he was met with his echo. He moved around the place, jumping and moving from stair to stair, hoping that Pitch would magically appear in a shadow to scare him. What was he going to say anyway? Hi? Glad ya aren't dead?!

Jack huffed. There weren't even nightmares to freeze. He stopped and the cavern was filled with silence. The guardian was about to look for an exit when something started sounding. Faintly, but his trained ears could hear it.

Music. It was music.

"Haha!" Jack laughed and followed the sound of the music, trying to be as quiet as possible to be able to hear better. The melody got stronger the more he got closer. It sounded so beautiful and sad at the same time.

Jack had heard it before...Shadow Boy taught him to play it...

He came to a stop when the music was strong and he could hear every detail of it. It stirred memories he held dear but at the same time he wanted to forget so much...

The guardian entered by the door the music was coming from. He looked around the place. Jack was surprised to see normal house furnitures down here. Then again, Shadow Boy had also lived in a cave and had furniture as well. There was a small couch, a lamp, a shelf full of books, a carpet on the floor and sitting on the couch, apparently oblivious to the presence of the Guardian, was the Nightmare King, Pitch Black.

"You play really nice" Jack leaned against the door's frame, watching as Pitch calmly stopped playing and looked back at him. Jack felt a bit disappointed. It would have been better to scare him, like he did the first time.

"Nice melody by the way...An old friend taught me how to play it...It is kinda weird though...He said he created it...I guess he lied, just like he did the whole time I knew him" Jack shrugged.

Pitch didn't utter a word, he simply stared at the young boy with unreadable yellow eyes.

"It is kinda fun, Pitch...He looked exactly like you" Jack stroked his chin, feigning confusion and naiveness.

The Boogeyman sighed tiredly. He left his violin gently on the couch and turned around to meet the boy's intense blue eyes. "It took you a while...What gave me away?"

Jack jumped and floated toward Pitch, landing just in front of him. "Well, the thing you said in Antarctica" He crossed his arms. "It was the exact same thing you told me when you said we were _friends"_ Jack hissed the word at the end, glaring up at his enemy.

Pitch hummed, apparently not caring what the child told him and, putting his hands behind his back he looked down at the boy who barely reached his shoulders. "You considered my offer?" The man asked with indifference.

Jack glared at him and before the black haired spirit knew, Jack sent a blast of ice in his direction, slamming him again the wall.

Pitch fell to the floor with a thud and groaned, putting a hand on his throbbing head. He was on thin ice here...Ticking off Jack right now was not a good strategy, considering he was weak and tired and the teen was gaining believers.

Jack advanced toward him, his blue eyes full of hate, anger and betrayal. Emotions he had been holding down and hiding for 67 years. "NO! I didn't consider you offer because I will NEVER join you! You aren't my friend! You never were!" The boy shouted, his voice dropping at the end for the emotions the sentence contained and kicked the fallen spirit in his chest more than once.

Pitch cried out in pain, being weak made that efffect, and tried to shield his face from the blows. "Wait! Wait! Jack! Stop! Pl-Please!" He ended up begging and the Guardian pointed at him with the curve of his staff.

"Why?" He demanded. "Tell me a good reason not to turn you into a popsicle right now" Jack was hurt and he wanted him to know he hurt him. Why did he lie to him?! He really had thought he was his friend!

Pitch grimaced at the staff in his neck and gave Jack a small smile, trembling as he thought in something to say. "If you freeze me, then-then you won't know where your toys are"

Jack's glare softened and his tight grip in his staff loosened a bit, to the point where his knuckles weren't completely white. The boogeyman took his stupor to his advantage. He stood up slowly, eyeing carefully the boy's weapon.

"I can really show you, Frost" Pitch said and without a word, Jack nodded. The older spirit gave a silent sigh in relief (he really didn't have the energy to fight even if he wanted to) and led the boy to a room. Jack walked behind him with a suspicious look in his eyes, but he wanted to see if what the boogeyman was saying was true. Curiosity had always been his weakness after all.

Ah, Bunny was right. It was going to kill him one day...

Jack was surprised to find himself in the same room Shadow Boy/ Pitch took him when he had been hurt. it was the same decoration, simple, but nice, the same bed, the same books, the same dim light in the room.

What surprised him though, was the huge collection of comics and toys standing proudly and safe in some shelves. Jack looked at Pitch who stood tall with his hands behind his back, but avoided his gaze.

The teen advanced toward the childish garments in the room and ran a trembling hand by the toys, all of them good as new, and the comic books carefully placed on the shelf, protected by some kind of plastic. Jack pulled out one of them, and smiled slightly. Black Panther.

"Why did you keep this?" Jack mumbled, looking at the comic to avoid looking at Pitch who was standing a few feet behind him.

The Boogeyman advanced toward Jack and the boy took some steps to the side, keeping his distance. "You entrusted them to me..." Pitch trailed off. He wanted to say more but feared a negative reaction from Jack.

The newest Guardian looked at the comic book in his hands, feeling his sight getting slightly blurry. "Why did you lie to me...?" Jack asked as a whisper, so low it took Pitch a while to understand what he said. Jack left the comic on its place and looked up at Pitch's yellow eye, waiting for his answer. Pitch sighed. Jack seemed to be strong, but the fear radiating off him made him painfully aware that he was still a boy, a child.

Pitch decided to tell him the truth, something he should have done the moment they met.

"I have fought the Guardians during that time. World War II was for me one of my strongest moments. Everyone lived in fear" Jack was surprised about the lack of emotion in what the man was telling him. Pitch Black was a show off, he would be exclaiming loudly and smiling evily at his dark deeds during that horrible time.

This stoic, defeated face wasn't what he expected.

"The War ended and the Guardians, who had been fighting _viciously_ to keep their precious children innocent, and I had a fight. However, the war was over, and the fear decreased tremendously. It was such a sudden change in the world's balance that it affected me"

"You got weak?" Jack decided to ask and Pitch looked over at him. "I mean" The teen mumbled. "North told me that-that some spirits when they get weak, they turn into a weaker version of themselves" He looked up to see if what he had been told was true.

"While that is true, it is not applicable to my case" Pitch sighed loudly and then looked down. Jack could swear he saw a tint of purple in his cheeks."I have the ability to shape shift...And it just wasn't a good idea to try to do it as weak as I was" He finished his sentence mumbling, hating to admit he was weak.

Jack blinked once, blinked twice and then burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHHAHA! OH MOON! OH MOON! YOU MEAN-YOU MEAN YOU GOT **STUCK** AS A CHILD?! HAHAHAAHAHHA" Jack fell to the floor laughing, holding his hurting stomach as the Boogeyman glared at him with a scowl.

"Now, if you are done laughing, I wish you get out of my property" He snarled.

Jack jumped to his feet inmediately and floated toward Pitch wiith a shitty grin. "No! Because that doesn't explain everything!'

"What more do you want, brat?" Pitch scowled, ignoring the hurt look in the child's blue eyes. His confidence decreased a little and the smile in his lips disappeared.

"Why did you lie?" He asked as a whisper. "We said we were friends and you promised we would see each other again!"

 _'And you left me..._ ' Was unsaid. Jack's mask fell, and two salty tears streamed down his cheeks, freezing before falling.

Pitch laughed darkly. Jack was scared he was letting his real emotions show and he couldn't help but cherish the small fear.

"You want to know why I never came?" He walked menacingly toward the teen, and Jack started walking backwards, his staff pointing at his chest but unable to shoot.

"You are an annoying brat, Frost! Why would anyone want to be your friend?" He laughed darkly.

"I-It's not true!" Jack growled.

"I had to stand you coming and coming and coming! It was a bother for me having you here!" Pitch laughed. Jack's fear increased and he savoured it.

"You were soo desperate for attention it was comical! I can't really believe you thought I was your friend!"

"Shut up!" Jack shouted, trembling with rage.

"And you still don't have any friends! You are so scared of being alone! Of being like you were! _Invisible!"_

"Shut up! I am not alone!" Jack shouted to the Boogeyman,who looked big and dangerous now. "

"Oh you still think that?" Pitch laughed. "That's so _funny!_ The guardians used you, Jack...just wait till they find how boring and useless you are, you will be all alone once again!"

"SHUT UP!" The boy shrieked and ice exploded all around him. He pointed at Pitch with his staff and shot ice at him, slamming him against the wall.

"I don't even know why I came here! You are still a stupid and my enemy! And you will never change!" Jack shouted with anger and sadness, tears frozen in his face as he watched the Boogeyman groan on the floor.

Despite the pain, Pitch grinned. "Take your stuff, please, I don't desire them here much longer..."

Jack fumed with rage, his face blue with anger, and created a sack to grab all his stuff.

"Fuck you" He said as he left the room.

"Aww, I love you too, Jack" Pitch smiled.

When the winter boy was out of sight, he dropped his smile and sighed, his face showing sorrow.

"Oh, Jack...The man sighed. "It was stupid of you to befriend the Boogeyman..." The Nightmare King felt a strange sense of dejavu and a familiar sadness settling in his dark heart as he watched the teen fly away.

He had to hurt the boy once again...

He couldn't do this, he couldn't be close to Jack, he just couldn't! He was his enemy and it had to stay that way.

That didn't stop the single tear than streamed down his cheeks.

67 years ago, Pitch waited excitedly in his childish body for Jack to return. In that year, he managed to get back some of his strength and powers, but his appearance wasn't changing. And he actually didn't want to. He felt different like this, he made a _friend_ like this, and he wanted to stay like this! He didn't care of the humiliation he would definitely get when people see him, he was determined to stay like this because he had a _friend_.

So bad his body changed back to his original form one night.

When he woke up that day, his grown up face staring at him with surprise, he tried to turn back to look like a kid, but he still didn't have enough energy or power to hold the form for too long...

What was he going to tell Jack?! If he saw him like an adult, he would know who he was, he knew he would, every spirit knew better than to mess with him, and he would hate him.

Just like everyone else.

"No! No!" Pitch panicked. He didn't want Jack to hate him, he was the only friend he had had in millenia!

He remembered the nice words Jack always told him.

 _"SERIOUSLY!? THAT IS SO COOL!"_

 _"You play really nice"_

 _"I have been alone for almost 300 years and...No one like me...But you did"_

 _"You are good at the game, Shadow boy!"_

How he thought he wasn't a monster, how he said he trusted and believed in him...

 _"I believe in you, Shadow Boy. I don't care what those people you fought with said! You aren't a monster!"_

 _"That cave isn't that safe anymore anyway...I trust you"_

How he called him a friend everytime the teen got a chance...

 _"You aren't telling me your name, so I needed something to call you with! We are going to be friends after all!"_

He didn't want to see these memories tainted by the fear and hatred he would see in the kid's eyes when he discovered who he really was, he didn't want to remember his friend like this, and he didn't want Jack to know who _he_ was...

He was scared...

So he left. He moved his lair from location. Going from Italy to a small town in the United States called Burgess. He moved all his belongings and made sure Jack's belongings were safe, hidden and well-kept. They were the only memory he had of that year anyway.

The year Jack returned to Italy looking for him, Pitch had been there the whole time. He hated the fear radiating off the young teen like waves, and how he unconsciously enjoyed it and savoured it. He looked with pain in his chest at the tears streaming down the teen's face as he cried for him, looking and searching everywhere for him, waiting him to fulfill the promise he would never do...

When he saw Jack again was a year ago, side by side with those goody two shoes. He didn't recognize him,for some odd reason, but he guessed he looked a lot differnt than when he looked like a brat.

Why did he even look like that,anyway? He had never been human and there was no reason for him to have a child form...

Pitch sighed and picked up his violin on the floor. He had hurt Jack and made him angry, telling him awful things just because he didn't know how they could be friends like this, because he was afraid of what he could say, and he hurt him to the point the boy was crying.

But...That's what monsters do anyway.

* * *

 **Well! It is finally done! :D Poor Pitch, still doesn't know about his past... I am currently writing 2 gravity falls fanfics! For those interested! Anyway, comment, i know I took f long but I love reviews :3**

 **See ya!**


End file.
